


Coliseum

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e09 The Man In The Yellow Suit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9881720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: If I really wanted to kill you, I would’ve done so while you slept in my territory.  Admittedly, I initially let you live to help me return home.  Then you became my home; thus, my goals changed.  I am trapped in a graveyard; yet you are life, energy, warmth.  It’s selfish to hoard the sun—nor is it kind to force you to shine only for me, on my terms, regardless of your wishes and whims—but I haven’t been a kind man for a long time....  I’m as cruel as twilight: a promise of sunrise dashed by midnight.  But you know that by now....  I control us this time: not that unimaginative, repetitive, barbarous mutant: your past life.  Oh yes. I’ve learned from your mistakes.  You’re a chaotic mess left up to your own devices.  Under my guidance, however, you shall outshine every star in the sky.  You are the sun, Barry.  You are my sun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incentive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732958) by [Comrade_Lewd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comrade_Lewd/pseuds/Comrade_Lewd). 
  * Inspired by [One Kiss Away from Killing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026297) by [WynterTwylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterTwylight/pseuds/WynterTwylight). 
  * Inspired by [Rebirth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661885) by [fastandfrozen (subitodolcediva)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subitodolcediva/pseuds/fastandfrozen). 
  * Inspired by [Equilibrium Departed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449251) by [fastandfrozen (subitodolcediva)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subitodolcediva/pseuds/fastandfrozen). 



> Blame WynterTwylight for sparking my Eobarry obsession jk <3 u, Wyn :) :) :)
> 
> Inklings of this fic spawned after I finished reading Equilibrium Departed while Wyn's fic finally pushed me to write it. Rebirth & Incentive helped me figure out Thawne's motivation. Go give all of those fics as many comments, kudos, and bookmarks y'all can spam!
> 
> With four inspirations, this marks the most parent fics any of my fics has had so far. My related works section is steadily growing.... Soon, it shall be ready to take over the world! Mwahahahahahaha!!!
> 
> Let me know what you think, bitte und danke!

“ **I’m always one step ahead,** ” the monster boasted before sleekly dodging a frantic strike.  The monster countered with a blow to his prey’s chest, charging around the stadium, and tackling him onto the turf.  His eyes continued glowing red.  His entire body vibrated.  A whispering screech accompanied these vibrations as the hunter hovered behind his trophy. “ **It is your destiny to lose to me, Flash, just as it was your mother’s destiny to die that night.** ”

Blood dribbled out of Barry’s forehead.  His pupils couldn’t be separated from his irises between how bloated they were and how the monster eclipsed the stadium’s only surviving light: an evil white sun needling them from above this umbral grotto.  Electricity fuming from both speedsters intoxicated the air.  Reverse’s breaths were calm, slow, and imperceptible amidst his vibrations; Barry’s were frantic, choppy, and thunderous.

Reverse’s clutch around Barry’s neck buzzed relentlessly like a massage from an executioner.  Panic surged through Barry when Reverse straddled his hips.  Exhaustion from their battle anchored Barry’s limbs.  His ability to fight him off amounted to wriggling.  This only empowered his exhaustion and incited wheezing.  Reverse’s vice told Barry that if he wanted to breathe, he’d have to stay still.

The Hercules of speed, terrified beyond any measure invented by heaven or hell, commanded to stay still....

Reverse realized what a task he’d pushed upon Barry.  He didn’t care.  What he cared about was pushing inside Barry.  Reverse was a razor and Barry was paper.  The turf prickled against Barry’s face and into one of his ears.  The younger speedster wished he could black out from the pain, his screaming, anything; yet whenever the glitter fogging his vision nearly conquered it, Reverse released a smidgeon of his hold.  His hands latched onto bruises he’d caused back when he allowed Barry the privilege of believing he could triumph over his elder.  Barry’s whimpers, then his cries, could’ve been heard from the parking lot.

A geyser of cum shredded Barry.  Hope that Reverse would leave soon died when Reverse’s frenzy began anew.  Barry’s voice gave out after orgasm #3.  Barry’s last wisps of strength died after his own orgasm.  Reverse continued thrashing without breaking his raw, vicious tempo.

Barry’s nose twitched like a rabbit when Reverse purred in his ear during orgasm #5.  Barry’s neck pulsed between Reverse’s fangs.  More cum ripped the younger speedster’s gashes.  A turbocharged recovery rate couldn’t keep up with a supersonic rape.  Barry didn’t even notice when Reverse pulled his bloody cock out.

He tore off a rag from Barry’s shirt, wiped himself off with it, and tucked himself away.  Reverse rolled Barry onto his back.  Reverse smirked down at him.  Barry looked up at him, blinded by tears, with no sound to vocalize his defeat _Please, please, please! Just take what you want and leave!_

_I want you, Barry...._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if this chapter felt finished or not, so I let it sit on my laptop while I focused on other projects. I came back to it today and it screamed, "Post me! Post me! Post me!"
> 
> So I did.

Barry woke up alone in the dark with his wrists imprisoned high above him.  The raw graze of cotton and linen revealed that Reverse had completed stripping him sometime last night.  Nightmares of the stadium mingled with Reverse cradling him.  Whimpers blended with whispers until Reverse had successfully rocked Barry to sleep.  Barry soon surrendered to slumber thanks to exhaustion from the fight, the rape, and the trip.

The red-eyed specter appeared when Barry’s cries began anew.  He thumbed the younger speedster’s tears as if he wasn’t the cause of them.  Barry cringed and did his best to wriggle away from Reverse’s touch, yet Reverse locked him in place by bracketing his body.  Barry pulled at his cuffs.  Phasing only rekindled his fatigue.

Barry felt like Reverse was studying him under a microscope.  An electrical gaze zoomed in on every freckle.  Leathery fingers probed the ridges of his abs, the cliffs of his pecs, and the peaks of his nipples.  They trailed Barry’s collarbone until the younger speedster gave his all to buck him off.  He clenched Barry’s upper arms and dove onto his lips.  Reverse nipped at Barry’s sealed mouth before clamping on where neck met shoulder.  Barry winced when his captor continued sucking this point long after a hickey blossomed.

Reverse’s lips crawled up and down Barry’s body while his hands rubbed his sides.  Barry panted out mewls when Reverse stroked some ticklish spots.  Iris couldn’t resist teasing him after discovering that the lightning made him abnormally sensitive.  Whatever playfulness Reverse wished to impart was lost to Barry’s fear of this scenario.

This velvety coddling chafed him as if it was rougher than last night’s sandpaper.

Why was he being so gentle now?  How long would he keep Barry here??  How far would he go???

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this :D enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
